Reflections
by Crystalstarr80
Summary: Sesshoumaru is faced with the most difficult decision of his life. His ancestors are starting to pressure him to find a mate but he has a secret that nobody knows. Will he continue living like this? Or will he have to reveal his secret? He sets out to find Inyuasha in hopes that Inuyasha can help him.
1. Chapter 1 Sesshoumaru's Decision

Prologue

Sesshoumaru's Decision

In the meeting office, Sesshomaru lord of the western and his ancestors are having a serious meeting. Sesshoumaru was bored and was resting his face on his hand with his elbow on the table.

"WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO FIND A MATE?" Kaito yells at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru took a deep breath and let out a long sigh.

"YOU NEED A HEIR TO INHERIT YOUR PLACE"

_I wish I could have a child but it's impossible. I can't tell them that I'm actually a female otherwise I wouldn't be allowed to be Lord of the Western and I would have to visit Inuyasha and bring him home_\- Sesshomaru thought to himself.

The Hiroki looked at Sesshomaru with menacing eyes.

" ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING SESSHOMARU?!" Hiroki yelled.

Sesshoumaru yawned and stood up.

"Excuse me." Sesshoumaru said calmly.

"HEY WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING?" Hiroki yelled.

Sesshoumaru looked Hiroki in the eyes and dismissed them.

Sesshomaru left the meeting room and walked to his bedroom.

He plopped down on his bed and wondered when would he ever be free his secret of being a female.

He rolled around the bed unable to sleep until 5am where he got up and put on a robe.

He slipped into his courtyard outside and walked around the gardens.

His head was swarmed with thoughts and he was frustrated by the pressure put upon him ever since he was young.

He sat down by a large statue and felt the tears roll down his face.

After a while he suddenly wiped off his years and decided to set out to the ancestor shrine,

In the damp cold room he reached for an incent and lit it.

An orange glow lit up the room dimly.

Sesshomaru bowed before the shrine and kneeled.

"Father, what should I do? I can't keep living like this. If I continue living as a male, I am unable to have an heir to take over my place. Should I give up my position and live as who I was born to be?" Sesshomaru said through his tears.

Kaito hears Sesshomaru's voice and gasps at what he was saying. She turns around and walks away from the shrine.

Sesshomaru makes a decision that he's tired of hiding this and he says sorry to his father and sets out to find Inuyasha.

Kaito watches as Sesshomaru departs the Shrine.


	2. Chapter 2: The Visit

It was a bright sunny day and Inuyasha was walking with Kagome.

Suddenly, Inuyasha could smell the scent of his brother Sesshoumaru.

Instinctively, Inuyasha's hands darted to his sword which hung on his waist.

"Get behind me." Inuyasha said urgently to Kagome.

"What's wrong Inu." Kagome sounded concerned.

Inuyasha pulled Kagome behind him as he took a defensive stance.

"Calm down Little Brother." Sesshoumaru said.

Inuyasha's hand let go of his sword.

"What do you want." Inuyasha said as he crossed his arms.

Rin ran up beside Sesshomaru.

Sesshoumaru pet Rin on the head.

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru began to walk together far away.

"I need to talk to u regarding something I've been hiding from you." Sesshomaru sounded exhausted.

Slowly, Sesshoumaru began to unbuckle his armor.

Inuyasha's eyes widened.

Sesshoumaru proceeded to undo his Yukata.

Underneath, it revealed white bandages wrapped around his chest which concealed his female chest.

Inuyasha's mouth dropped and he was speechless.

"I don't believe this." Inuyasha finally said.

Quickly, Sesshoumaru quickly covered up to hide his chest.

"Have you been hiding it this whole time?'

"Yes, ever since I was young, Mother forced me to act like someone I wasn't."

"Why were you pretending this whole time?"

"Mother always wanted a son but was disappointed when I was born. She abused me and forced me to be someone I wasn't." A tear slid down Sesshomoru face.

Sesshomaru wiped the tear off his face and let out a long sigh

Why would his Mother do such a thing. My mom would never have done that. Inuyasha thought to himself.

"Why didn't you tell me about this earlier? Do only a few people know about this?" Inuyasha asked.

"No. Only you, Rin and my Mother knows about this. This is why I need you to do me a big favor." Sesshomaru said in a low voice.

"What is the favor?" Inuyasha asked.

"I need you to take over my place as Lord of the Western."

"But are you forgetting that I am only half demon?"

"It's not impossible. In the past there has been people like you that have ruled over smaller lands for centuries."

"But what about my home? What about my family and my friends. What about my mate and my pup?"

"Western can be your new home."

"No. I will not do it Sesshomaru."

"Yes you have to!"

"No"

Sesshomaru was starting to get annoyed. He rubbed his fingers to his temple. His lips turned pale and he started to sway.

"Are you okay Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha 's voice sounded concerned.

Inuyasha put his hand on Sesshomaru's head to feel his temperature.

Sesshomaru face started to turn pale and his knees buckled.

Suddenly, his knees gave in and he started to fall.

Inuyasha called out Sesshomaru's name and quickly ran up to catch him.

"Hey wake up!" Inuyasha said as he lifted his elbows to nudge Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru was unresponsive and Inuyasha put him down and call howled"


	3. Chapter 3 Nightmare & Fever

Kagome heard a howl in the distance. She quickly recognized it was from Inuyasha and dropped all her stuff and ran.

Rin turned her head towards where the sound appeared to be coming from.

Kagome was the first to arrive at the scene.

He saw Inuyasha hunched over Sesshomaru who lied still on the floor.

"What happened here?" He called out to them.

"Come over and help us right now. I don't know what is wrong with Sesshomaru."

Kagome felt Sesshomaru's skin and quickly drew her hand away.

"He's burning. Let's get him home" Kagome said.

Inuyasha hauled Sesshomaru on his back.

"Oooooof. He's heavy." Inuyasha complained.

Rin appeared panting.

"MAMA" she screamed.

"Mama?" Kagome said as she scratched her head in confusion.

Rin tugged on Sesshomaru's robe.

"Wake up!" Rin insisted.

"Is there something I'm missing?" Kagome said.

"We will talk about this later." Inuyasha said.

"No! I want to know!" Kagome said stubbornly. She ran up in front of Inuyasha and stopped him

Inuyasha moved around Kagome and ran up to block them again.

"Si-"

Before Kagome could continue, Inuyasha covered her mouth,

"Not right now. Can't you see Sesshomaru is on my back?" Inuyasha said.

"Hmph. Okay fine." Kagome said as she crossed her arms.

They arrive at a narrow path that leads to an average house on a hill.

Sweat ran down Inuyasha's face and Rin fanned Inuyasha's face.

When they arrived at the house, Rin slid open the door where there were two bedrooms.

Inuyasha set Sesshomaru the bed and let out a huge sigh. He wiped away the beads of sweat on his forehead.

"Take off Sesshomaru's shirt and pants. We need to change him into something cooler." Kagome instructed Inuyasha.

Inuyasha panicked "Uh, I can't do that right now."

"Why not" Kagome asked.

"Come here" Inuyasha said as he took Kagome's hand and lead her out the bedroom.

They went to the hallway where Inyasha began to explain what happened.

Kagome's eyes widened at what she was hearing.

Kagome couldn't believe it.

"Stay here and watch for people" Kagome instructed Inuyasha.

Kagome went to the went into the bedroom where she changed Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru was twisting and turning on the bed.

"He must be having a nightmare." Kagome said to herself.

She extended her hand to feel Sesshomaru's forehead.

It was burning and Kagome called for Rin to get her a cool cloth to put on Sesshomaru's forehead.

She also went to get medicine for Sesshomaru to eat.

Sesshoumaru was having a vivid nightmare.

His mother had her hands around his neck. Sesshoumaru couldn't breathe. His arm was broken and it was painful to move.

Sesshoumaru called out to his mother.

"I never wanted you. I said I wanted a boy." His mother said coldly.

His mother noticed a tear slide down Sesshomaru's face.

"Boys don't cry." She said as she tightened her grip.

Sesshomaru's heart was beating frantically.

Suddenly, a protective shield surrounded Sesshomaru.

But his mother then began to grow bigger and bigger.

Sesshoumaru was being held at the palm of his mother's hand and in his shield he was curled up into a ball.

Kagome noticed Sesshomaru's restlessness and calls Inuyasha for help.

Inuyasha shook Sesshomaru but Sesshomaru would not wake up.

"We need to get help" Inuyasha said to Kagome.

Inuyasha set off to find the Priestess.

Inuyasha darted across the gardens and found himself at the steps of Kaede's hut.

"Kaede!" Inuyasha screamed. "We need your help."

A curtain drew open. Inuyasha stepped inside dimly lit hut.

The air was musty and a voice called out.

"Inuyasha? Is that you?"

Inuyasha crossed his arms.

"Who else would I be." Inuyasha said sarcastically.

An elderly woman with a white Haori and red hakama appeared.

She had a white ribbon bow tie laced in her hair.

"There's something wrong with Sesshomaru. He keeps tossing and turning but he won't wake up. It's like he's stuck in a dream." Inuyasha said.

"What is his temperature like?" Kaede asked.

"One second he's hot to the touch, and the next minute he's stiff and cold." Inuyasha hesitated. "Ummm, he's also not who you think he might be."

"What do you mean?" Kaede pressed.

"He actually wasn't my brother this whole time… he's actually my sister." Inuyasha said looking at the ground.

He blushed slightly.

"Long story short, his mother always wanted a male but Sesshomaru was a female. So ever since Sesshomaru was young, his mother forced him to be someone he wasn't." Inuyasha blurted out.

Kaede nodded.

"Okay. I think I might understand what might be the problem." Kaede said.

"Go on, we don't have much time here." Inuyasha said impatiently.

"Sesshomaru is trapped in a dream. The only way to get him out is if you go inside his dream and help him out." Kaede said calmly.

"How?" Inuyasha responded.

Kaede slipped behind a curtain and came back with a flask with bubbling blue liquid.

"Listen to my instructs carefully otherwise this won't work. Number 1, drink this tonight at 12am during the full moon beside Sesshomaru. Then go to sleep. The next time you wake up, you won't actually be awake; you will be in Sesshomaru's dream" Kaede said slowly.

"I can't do it tonight. Tonight is a new moon. That means I'll lose all my demonic powers and I'll simply be human." Inuyasha said in concern.

Kaede slipped back behind the curtains and came out with a different flask with a slimy green liquid. She hands it to Inyuasha.

"Take this instead then. Drink it tomorrow after the new moon has passed but make sure you follow the other steps closely. In the dream, you will encounter three tests. After you passed those tests, you will have to find Sesshomaru and set him free from whatever is holding him captive." Kaede said.

Inuyasha nods and heads back home.

Inuyasha watches as the sun starts to set.

"Darn it's going to happen soon." He says under his breath.

Soon he felt his body twitching uncontrollably.

He watches as his claws started to shrink and his fangs started to retract.

He began to feel weak and his hair began to turn black.

_I have to hurry. _Inuyasha thought to himself.


	4. Chapter 4 New moon

Kagome rubs her eyes and opens them to see Inuyasha lying on his side wide awake.

"Why are you still awake? It's four am." Kagome says.

Kagome ran her hands through Inuyasha's hair.

"I can't sleep." Inuyasha said sternly.

He turned over and looked at Kagome in the eyes. He rubbed her Kagome's baby bump.

Kagome curled up against Inuyasha.

"I'm afraid of my weaknesses." Inuyasha said slowly.

"Don't be afraid. You are underestimating yourself." Kagome said.

"You don't understand. Sesshoumaru asked me to take over a Lord of the Western before he collapsed. If I don't come back from his dream and can't save Sesshomaru, there would be no ruler."

"You will come back. And when you do, you will be an excellent ruler and will help the nation prosper." Kagome said as she slipped back into sleep.

Inuyasha thought to himself and then left to step outside.

The winds were blowing calmly over the tall grass.

Inuyasha was thinking to himself as he paced along the gravel path.

He follows the gravel path into a medium sized village where he ended up on the steps of Miroku's door.

He suddenly gets a flashback of when he was young.

In front of him were three demons who snarled aggressively.

Inuyasha tries to back up but stumbles over a rock.

He lied on the floor as a demon starts to lunge at him.

Suddenly, Sesshoumaru steps in between them and unleashes a light whip.

The light whip hits the demon and smoke arises from the contact.

The demon gets thrown back and the other two stepped back in fear.

"Dirty demons." Sesshoumaru mumbled as he walked off.

Inuyasha stood up quickly and chased after Sesshomaru.

"Brother?" Inuyasha said as the scent of Sesshoumaru is strangely familiar to him.

Sesshoumaru without emotion looks at Inuyasha.

To Inuyasha's surprise, Sesshoumaru wrapped his hand around Inuyasha's neck and suspends him in the air.

Inuyasha tried to fight back but he dangled uselessly.

"Dirty half demons." Sesshoumaru said under his breath.

Sesshoumaru suddenly let go and Inuyasha he fell to the ground.

Sesshoumaru jumps up into the air and soars away.

"Hey no! Come back! Inuyasha called out but Sesshoumaru was already too far away.

A few meters away Inuyasha heard the snarls of the three demons.

They begin to lunge at Inuyasha at full speed.

Inuyasha scrambles to get up and took off running.

Inuyasha ha didn't notice a ledge which he stepped over and began to fall.

He let out a scream before plunging into the water below.

He swims up and struggles for air and when he resurfaced, he saw that the three demons had been halted at the ledge.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing here?" Miroku asked as he yawned and rubbed his eyes.

Inuyasha snapped back into the present.

"I came to have a word with you." Inuyasha said.

"At this hour?" Miroku groaned.

There was a long pause.

"Okay fine come in." Miroku said reluctantly as he scratched his head.

Inuyasha stepped inside Miroku's familiar home.

"Sesshoumaru needs help. He's stuck in a dream and I'm the only one that can save him. But there's a lot at stake." inuyasha said.

"Hold on, what? Come again?" Miroku said now alerts.

"Don't know if I should help him. All these years he has been so cold to me. Sometimes, he even almost killed me. My parents died when I was young, I've been on my own, trying to survive for most of my life. No one wanted to be around a half-demon filth like me, not even my older half-brother. Everyone hated me just because I wasn't one or the other!" Inuyasha went on.

Miroku opened his mouth but then paused as he was unsure about what to say.

"I get where you are coming from but at the end of the day, he is your brother." Miroku finally said.

"Yea at the end of the day he is my sis-" Inuyasha quickly stopped himself.

Errrr… um… yea you are right." Inuyasha said awkwardly as he scratched his head and looked around nervously.

Miroku tilted his head in confusion but quickly dismissed it.

At that point Inuyasha knew he had to help Sesshoumaru.

"Thanks Miroku, I think I got that sorted out now. By the way, how are you and Sango?" Inuyasha asked.

Suddenly Miroku's face dropped and he looked down on the floor.

"We actually broke up four days ago." Miroku said solemnly.

"Oh that was unexpected. How are you holding up?" Inuyasha said with concern.

"Um it's fine. She packed her bags and went home already." Miroku said.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No. Only time can help."

The sun was starting to rise.

Inuyasha could feel his ears starting to peek out again and his body started to twitch.

He knew he had to head home quick.

"Well, thanks again Miroku. I have to go now." Inuyasha said when he was already halfway out the door.


	5. Chapter 5 Journey Inside Sesshomaru's Dr

Inuyasha looked at the potion in his hand.

The thick viscous liquid made Inuyasha want to gag.

He looked down at Sesshomaru.

"This will be over soon. Please try to stay strong Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha said as he blotted a rag on Sesshoumaru's forehead.

Inuyasha took one last look at the potion before consuming it.

Suddenly, Inuyasha lost consciousness and slipped into a deep sleep.

Inuyasha woke up in an unfamiliar setting.

He looked down at his body bewildered.

He let out a scream but his voice sounded so young.

He was four years old again.

He reached for his sword but his sword was not there.

"It was about time you got here." a voice from behind said.

Inuyasha turned around to see a tall man standing behind him.

Instinctively Inuyasha threw out a punch but the man was quick to dodge Inuyasha's childish attack.

The man quickly grabbed onto the nape of Inuyasha's neck and picked him up as if he was a pup.

Inuyasha submitted to the man and then was put down.

"Do you recognize who I am Inuyasha?" The man said in a deep voice.

"No, who are you?" Inuyasha asked.

"I am your father, Toga." The man replied.

"Where have you been my whole life? You were never there for me during my whole childhood." Inuyasha said hostility while hitting his father.

Toga wrapped his arm around Inuyasha, restraining him.

He gently stroked Inuyasha's hair.

In his father's arms, Inuyasha was first tense but then relaxed.

"I know you are here to save Sesshomaru. In order to save him, you must pass two tests." Toga said.

Inuyasha looked up at his father.

"What tests?" Inuyasha asked.

"The first test represents recognition. For this task, you must recognize the walls you have built within you and break them down so that you can be more honest about your feelings. The second test represents forgiveness. You are meant to forgive everyone, including yourself for anything that happened in your past life." Toga said.

"How would I be tested on those things?" Inuyasha asked.

"You will have to go on a journey into Sesshoumaru's dream where you will encounter those tests."

As soon as Toga said those words, he started to fade until he disappeared.

"Father, come back!" Inuyasha called out.

But the father was gone and Inuyasha was left alone.

In front of Inuyasha was a long path that disappeared into a dense forest.

Inuyasha began to follow it.

As Inuyasha went deeper and deeper into the forest, a dense fog started to thicken around him.

In the distance, a dark figure started to approach him.

Inuyasha felt his body tense up ready to fight.

As the figure approached it became more clear that it was A-Un, Sesshoumaru's dragon companion.

Inuyasha sighed in relief and ran towards the A-Un.

A-Un appeared distressed and was urging Inuyasha that something was wrong.

"Take me to Sesshoumaru please." Inuyasha whispered to A-Un.

Inuyasha got onto A-Un's back and A-Un began flying.

The wind howled in Inuyasha's ear.

Shortly after the ride, Inuyasha spots a teenage girl carrying a white pup.

A-Un began to descend where he finally landed a few meters away from this girl.

To Inuyasha's surprise, as he got closer, he recognized the girl's familiar face.

It was Rin who had developed into a young lady.

In her arms was a white pup with unique markings on its face.

Inuyasha recognized the markings.

It had red stripes across its cheeks and a blueish purple moon on its forehead.

Inuyasha called out to Rin and started to run towards her.

He was suddenly halted when he bumped into an invisible barrier.

"What is this." Inuyasha said in confusion.

Rin remained silent, staring at Inuyasha.

"This is the first wall out of five of which is part of your test." Toga said to Inuyasha in his head. "You must overcome these walls which you have built in your life to guard your heart."

"How must I overcome it?" Inuyasha said out loud

"That is for you to figure out." Toga's voice inside Inuyasha's head replied.

Inuyasha thought to himself for a while.

Inuyasha was always afraid of opening up to people as he was scared it would make him more vulnerable to get hurt.

Inuyasha knew the walls were testing him on this aspect.

Inuyasha closed his eyes and he began making pup sounds.

In the distance he heard the puppy call back.

A wave of hurt suddenly washed over Inuyasha and a tear slid down his face.

Rin knelt down and let the puppy go.

The puppy ran towards Inuyasha and licked off the tears off his face.

Inuyasha hugged the puppy and as he did, light shone from his heart.

As Inuyasha hugged the puppy tighter, the puppy suddenly disappeared.

Inuyasha looked up to call out to Rin but she was also gone.

To his surprise, when looked down, his noticed he was taller and he was no longer a child.

His body was now around eight years old.

Inuyasha walked towards the barrier and realized that it wasn't there anymore.

"I've must have passed the first wall." Inuyasha guessed.

Inuyasha started walking until he was met by another wall.

This time, behind it was Sesshoumaru in his preteen years.

"Hey sister." Inuyasha said.

Sesshoumaru didn't respond and just stared back at Inuyasha in a serious face.

"Why won't you respond to me." Inuyasha said with slight frustration in his voice.

Sesshomaru was lost in his memories a few moments prior to slipping into his nightmare.

He was outside having a serious talk with his first love.

Daigo was Sesshoumaru's first love who was the only one who knew about Sesshoumaru's secret.

"Mother has arranged a marriage for me to a woman and she has given me no choice but to accept." Sesshoumaru said to Daigo. "I can't imagine being Lord of the Western and having someone else rather than you by my side."

"I guess that leaves us no choice but to run away." Daigo said.

"Let's leave at midnight tonight." Sesshoumaru said firmly.

Suddenly from behind a tree Sesshoumaru's mother appeared.

She was furious and had overhead everything the two had said and planned.

"This is completely unacceptable. I had made so many sacrifices to get you where you are today and you are just going to throw it all away by running off with this boy?" Sesshoumaru's mother asked angrily.

Daigo stepped in between Sesshoumaru and his mother and tried to diffuse the situation.

"You can't force him to do what he doesn't want to do. You even forced him to be someone he isn't. Do you think you're right?" Daigo confronted.

Sesshoumaru's mother stepped closer to Daigo.

"You are right. Maybe I was wrong this whole time" Sesshoumaru's mother said as she took another step closer. "That's why I think I should let Sesshoumaru decide what he wants to do." She said as she took another step.

Sesshoumaru's mother was now very close to Daigo.

Suddenly, Sesshoumaru's mother reached out into Daigo's chest and ripped out his heart.

Her hand was dripping in blood and Sesshoumaru screamed.

Sesshoumaru was distraught and ran to Daigo's side.

He cradled Daigo in his harms and tears streamed down his face.

Sesshoumaru's mother stared at them emotionless.

Sesshoumaru's heart locked and his emotions left him.

Inuyasha saw this as Sesshoumaru's memories played in his head.

Inuyasha was deeply saddened by what had happened.

Inuyasha called out to Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha wondered what could unlock Sesshoumaru's heart again.

"Hey Sesshomaru, I know how you feel. Back in the day Kikyo was my first love. We thought it would never work out but then eventually it did." As Inuyasha said that to Sesshoumaru, a crack in the wall appeared.

Inuyasha noticed the crack and continued speaking.

"Kikyo died unable to love but she ended up coming back as Kagome. So what I have to say to you is just wait things out because at the end, things will always work out." Inuyasha said.

Just then the crack in the wall expanded until the wall began crumbling down.

Sesshomaru unfroze and started to head towards Inuyasha.

He opened his arms and embraced Inuyasha.

Inuyasha stroked Sesshoumaru's hair.

Sesshomaru began crying hysterically.

"It's okay." Inuyasha whispered.

At that moment, Sesshomaru disappeared.

Inuyasha was left bewildered.

"What happened." Inuyasha said out loud.

Toga reappeared.

"You are doing great son. You have got through two walls and have three more left.

Inuyasha sighed.

His body began to change again.

This time he was older in his twenties.

He began to walk again where he soon came across the third wall.


	6. Chapter 6 Wall 3-5 in Sesshomaru's dream

**Behind the wall Inuyasha saw that Sesshomaru was limp and had his wrists in shackles. **

His mother came in and faced Sesshomaru.

"You are my son, I love you but you must do what I say." His mother said.

Sesshomaru felt that his life was hopeless.

Inuyasha began feeling empathetic towards Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru's mother took out a whip and began to lash at Sesshomaru's back.

Despite the torment, Sesshomaru's face remained emotionless.

After losing his first love, Sesshomaru grew more hopeless each day.

After that weekend, his mother tormented him as punishment.

His mother did not cease and continued harming her child over and over.

Blood ran down Sesshomaru's back.

Inuyasha ran towards Sesshomaru and hugged him from behind, shielding him from his mother's attacks.

"No little brother." Sesshomaru said sternly.

"Yes. Just admit you need help." Inuyasha said through his gritted teeth.

Sesshomaru nodded without saying anything.

In that instant, Sesshomaru began to disappear.

Inuyasha overcame another one of his internal barriers when he demonstrated hope and care to Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha's body began to change once more and he saw his wounds being healed right before his eyes.

Inuyasha continued along his way with a sigh.

He was met by another wall where Sesshomaru was peering at a mirror.

This mirror didn't reflect an image of Sesshomaru today, rather it reflected an image of Sesshomaru wears a white Kimono with cherry blossoms.

This image is who Sesshomaru really wanted to be.

He felt bitter and angry at his mother who was holding him back.

Sesshomaru turned to Inuyasha and growled at him.

Inuyasha took a step back but Sesshomaru charged at him.

His claw was green and Inuyasha knew Sesshomaru was using his poison claw.

Inuyasha didn't have time to dodge but could only stop the poison claw by holding Sesshomaru's arm away.

The two struggled against each other.

"This whole time I felt abandoned." Sesshomaru said to Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru's poison claw inched closer to Inuyasha's face.

"I understand why you might feel this way but you should remember that it's not how you look on the outside that determines who you are, but rather what kind of heart you have. That's what makes you Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said between gasps of breath.

Inuyasha was unsure if Sesshomaru was about to kill him.

Inuyasha got Sesshomaru's two arms and twisted it behind his back.

"You need to stop pitying yourself." Inuyasha said finally.

"You're right." Sesshomaru said.

Slowly Sesshomaru began to fade right before Inuyasha's eyes.

"You have completed the first test Inuyasha." Toga's voice bellowed. "You only have one more test left."

Inuyasha saw that the path had come to an abrupt stop at a cliff.

The cliff went down to the valley below .

At the cliff Inuyasha noticed two hands that clutched to the edge.

As Inuyasha got closer, he noticed it was Sesshomaru on the edge.

Inuyasha rushed to help.

Just as Inuyasha was about to grab Sesshomaru's hand to help him up, he suddenly got vivid visions of his past.

Memories of Sesshomaru played in Inuyasha's head.

Inuyasha noticed that all these memories weren't good ones, but rather hurtful ones.

Many of them had Sesshomaru turning his back on Inuyasha.

Inuyasha felt hurt and hate for his brother.

Inuyasha felt a dilemma stir within him.

Did he want to save Sesshomaru's life after how Sesshomaru treated Inuyasha all these years?

Something deep within Inuyasha prompted him to reach out to Sesshomaru.

As soon as Sesshomaru was brought up from the cliff, Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Sesshomaru in a big embrace.

Sesshomaru was taken aback at first, but then realized that Inuyasha has saved his life.

"Is this really you Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked as he was skeptical after facing all those projections.

"Yes, it truly is me Young Brother." Sesshomaru said softly.

Toga appeared from behind.

"Congratulations Inuyasha. You have completed the last test by demonstrating forgiveness. You have successfully saved Sesshomaru." Toga beamed

Inuyasha began to fade and as he was returning to the real world.

"See you in the real world Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said as he waved goodbye.

Now only Sesshomaru and Toga remain.

Sesshomaru looked down at the ground.

"Sesshomaru, do you see that blossom on that tree?" Toga pointed to a unblossomed bud on a cherry tree.

"Yes, it is the only one that hasn't bloomed." Sesshomaru pointed out.

"It may not be blooming right now, but I can assure you that it will be the most beautiful when it does."

A tear rolled down a Sesshomaru's face.

Toga touched Sesshomaru's throat and kissed him on the forehead.

At that moment Sesshomaru began to fade away.


	7. Chapter 7: Lecherous Miroku

Sesshomaru opened his eyes.

His vision slowly came into focus.

He realized Inuyasha's was in his arms.

Sesshomaru moved his hair away from Inuyasha's face to reveal a purple streak across his cheeks.

_Just like out father_ Sesshoumaru thought.

Sesshomaru touched his neck where his father had touched.

"What happened?" Sesshomaru said in a daze.

To his surprise, his voice was higher like a female.

"Ummmmm…." Inuyasha said awkwardly.

"LET GO" Inuyasha finally yelled.

Inuyasha freed himself from Sesshomaru's arms and ran over to Kagome.

"Are you okay? How long have I've been gone?" Inuyasha asked.

"Three months." Kagome said softly.

Kagome leaned in for a kiss.

"Mama!" Rin said excitedly as she ran up to hug Sesshomaru.

Kagome and Inuyasha leave to go outside.

Sesshomaru yawned and stretched his arms.

He looked down at his clothes.

His clothes were damp with sweat.

Sesshomaru gets up and holds Rin by the hands.

He leads her to Kagome.

They set out into a hot spring.

The water at the hot spring was crystal clear and the water was very warm.

Inuyasha looked away and stood in the distance as the three took a bath in the hot spring.

Sesshomaru was hesitant to take a bath with them as he was insecure about his body.

"You don't have to feel uncomfortable." Kagome said to Sesshomaru.

In the distance, Inuyasha paced back and forth impatiently.

Sesshomaru washed his scrubbed his sweaty clothes in the hot spring.

Inuyasha decided to go to town to look for some new clothes.

Inuyasha bumped into Miroku who was looking for clothes too at the shop.

"Oh Inuyasha. You look different. You developed some stripes on your cheek and you are a bit taller. What brings you here?" Miroku chirped.

Inuyasha was flustered.

"Oh um… yenno… just wanted to get clothes for my sister." Inuyasha said awkwardly.

"Do you need a hand?" Miroku offered.

"Sure."

The two browsed the shops until Inuyasha finally came across the perfect kimono.

The Kimono was exactly like the one Inuyasha saw Sesshomaru wear in his reflection.

It was white with pink cherry blossoms on the sleeves.

Inuyasha rummaged through his pocket but did not have enough money for it.

Just then Kagome found Inuyasha and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Are you done yet? Sesshomaru is almost finished washing up." Kagome said.

Miroku scratched his head.

"I wonder what's going on." Miroku said.

Miroku reached into his pocket and pulled out the extra money Inuyasha needed to buy the Kimono.

At first Inuyasha refused but at the end accepted.

In return, inuyasha invited Miroku to stay for dinner with them tonight.

The three head back with the Kimono and at the hot springs, Kagome gave the Kimono to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru immediately fell in love with the Kimono.

He put it on and felt a feeling he had never felt before.

He felt feminine for the first time in his life.

Inuyasha sighed while waiting for them.

Kagome and Rin combed Sesshomaru's long hair and styled it.

"Are you guys done?" Inuyasha asked impatiently.

Rin ran up quickly to Inuyasha.

"Just one more minute" Rin said.

When Sesshomaru was finally done, he walked to inuyasha.

When inuyasha saw Sesshomaru, he had to do a double take because of how beautiful he looked with his new makeover.

Miroku's jaw dropped when he saw Sesshomaru.

During the dinner, Miroku could not take his eyes off of Sesshomaru.

"You look really pretty today." Miroku finally got the courage to say.

Sesshomaru blushed and looked down.

He was flattered by the compliment.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and rested his chin on his hand.

Sesshomaru excused himself and walked outside.

Miroku excused himself as well.

In the distance he heard a beautiful voice singing a soft song.

He followed the voice until he came across Sesshomaru by a lake.

She was standing and looking in the distance.

"Hey." Miroku said nervously as he brushed his hair aside. "You look very beautiful today."

Sesshomaru looked down on the floor.

"Something has changed a lot about you. Can you explain to me what has happened?" Miroku asked.

"It's actually a really long story. How you see me right now is who I really wanted to be all along. Since a very young age my mother forced me to be someone I wasn't." Sesshomaru said.

They both take a seat on the floor.

"You see, I was born as a woman but mother always wanted a male. Mother then forced me to dress and act as one. And then when my ancestors started to pressure me into finding a mate, I knew I couldn't keep living like this." Sesshomaru said.

"I understand how that must've been pretty difficult for you. I think this kimono really suits you and I think you have a really beautiful voice." Miroku said as he nodded.

"Thank you. When I was younger, mother forced me to drink a mixture of herbs which helped me become more masculine and develop a deeper voice. But when Father touched my throat, he healed me and I became my true self again." Sesshomaru said as he touched his throat.

"What?" Miroku said in disbelief. "I cant believe a mother would do that to her own child."

"Well, mother never truly loved me." Sesshomaru said in a sad tone.

Miroku tucked Sesshomaru's hair behind her ears.

Sesshomaru blushed and looked at him in the eyes. Miroku takes advantage of the moment and caresses her butt. Sesshomaru suddenly got angry and grabbed onto Miroku.

With her demon strength, she wrapped her fur tail around Miroku.

Miroku was constricted and struggled to be free.

"You lecherous monk!" Sesshomaru screamed as she threw Miroku into the lake.

There was a large splash and Miroku resurfaced gasping for air.

Sesshomaru simply flipped her hair and brushed herself off.

From a few feet away, Inuyasha was watching.

He face palmed at the scene.

_Not again… _Inuyasha thought to himself.

Sesshomaru stormed off and as she got closer, she met eyes with Inuyasha.

Intimidated, Inuyasha backed away.

"Why do you always end up ruining your chances." Inuyasha scolded Miroku.

Miroku ringed out his clothes and climbed out of the lake.

"Isn't it obvious you can't go around doing that a full demon? You are lucky you are even still alive. She could've killed you?" Inuyasha said.

"It's not my fault some girls can't take my charm." Miroku said arrogantly.

"You know you have to be a lot smoother than that if you were to try to get mates." Inuyasha said as he turned around and headed back home.

Sesshomaru returned back into the house where she found Kagome cooking in the kitchen.

"You won't believe what the monk just did." Sesshomaru said angrily.

Kagome knew exactly what Miroku had done and face palmed.


End file.
